As conventional component supply units, those of types varying with sizes have been prepared in correspondence to the sizes of electronic components stored in storage tapes, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-74749 or the like, for example. Therefore, a product rendering a tape processing unit attachable/detachable to/from a unit body of a component supply unit is conceivable. This tape processing unit includes a cutter successively cutting a cover tape covering a storage portion of a storage tape along a traveling direction following traveling of this storage tape and an outlet opening set up for extracting an electronic component in the storage portion supplied to a component extraction position in a state where the cover tape is cut open by this cutter with a component extractor, and the appearance of a component supply unit rendering this tape processing unit attachable/detachable is awaited.
However, there is a possibility of mounting the tape processing unit which is not proper when attachably/detachably mounting the tape processing unit on the component supply unit, and it follows that there arises a problem of mounting an improper electronic component on a substrate when mounting this tape processing unit which is not proper.